the green light
by alexcedeno
Summary: Khali Moore is just you average 14 year old.. until she's attacked and is saved by a green light . two years later she and her mentor help the young justice team and she meets a certain hero and develops feelings for him. but is it smart to? especially during the mess that's going on and more importantly will it last? takes place after season 2 oc present
1. Chapter 1

_September 20, 2014_

"Khali come on! I want to get ice cream before we have to home" my little brother whined. I laughed, tying my thick black hair up and out of my face. I was not going to die of the heat. It may be fall but here in Texas it still felt like summer. School had started to a month ago and I hadn't had any time with my brother lately. So we were going out for ice cream.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Slow down James" I said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me. I kept him close to me. We don't live in the nicest part of our city and I wasn't going to take any chances by letting him go ahead of me. So I sped up to humor him. We got to Sweet Frog fairly quickly; we went inside, ordered our ice cream and went to the topping area. I topped mine with a whole bunch of chocolate. It was my very own kryptonite. We sat at a table and ate while we talked about anything that came to mind.

Outside it got dark pretty fast. I checked my phone for the time. It was 8:47. "Okay kiddo. We need to go. Throw your stuff away and let's go" I said. I stood while James threw the trash away. I took his hand while we walked home. I saw a man behind us so I sped up a little and he did the same. I looked down at my brother, his brown eyes shining with innocence. Having no idea what was going to happen. Everyone in my family had blue eyes. The only person who doesn't is me. I have dark green eyes. Apparently I got them from my grandmother or something like that.

I looked down at James. "You know the way home right buddy?" I whispered

"Yea" he said looking up at me.

I loosened my grip on his hand. "Okay when I say now I want you to run home as fast as you can. It's like…" I searched for a way to explain it that wouldn't sound so horrible" Tag. We are going to play tag"

"Okay" he smiled.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked back. My jaw dropped. It was Chris Andrews. We dated and it didn't end well. He always said he was going to get me back. That he was going to get revenge but I never took it seriously. I guess I should've before now.

A glimpse of red caught my eye. He was wearing a red ring. This was really weird. He was never one for stuff like that. He hated rings with a passion because they didn't feel right he said_. So why was he_ _wearing one now? _

I turned to James. "Are you ready to lose?"

"No! I'm going to win and you are going to lose!" he said while he pumped a tiny fist in the air.

"Now!" and we both took off running. James laughing loudly as he ran down the sidewalk. I was after him at first then slowed down. I took another corner and ran as fast as I could. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. My converse covered feet slapping the ground as I ran. Chris' footsteps right behind me. He was catching up and fast. I ran and ran. I took corner after corner until I ended up at a dead end. _How cliché this ended up to be._

I turned to look at Chris.

"Don't do this please" I begged. My green eyes filled up with tears. I couldn't see past them. I could only imagine the cruel look on his face.

"Nope you broke my heart. It's only fair I break your family's. An eye for an eye." He spat.

"We could work this out. We could get back together and everything will be fine" I stammered over my words in a hurry to get them out. I looked for a way to get pass him. I could have sworn I saw a green light but I must've been imagining it.

"Uhm let's not" Chris laughed. He pulled something out if his pocket and pointed it at me_. OH it's a gun_… _yay.._

Three things happened at once. There was a bang that seemed to echo in my ears and down the alley. Pain flared across my left shoulder. It felt like it was on fire. I looked down and there was a whole dripping blood. _Ohm maybe that's why._ Then the green light filled the alley. It was so bright it hurt my eyes. The light strangely comforted me. It gently nudged me towards unconsciousness and I gave in. I honestly did not care. ************************************************** ***********************************

When I woke up I felt good as new. Then I looked at myself.

"Okay this is not funny "I said.

"It's not a joke "A voice said I spun around. The owner was wearing a long sleeved leotard looking thing. The top half was green and the bottom was black with combat boots. On his chest _which was finely built _was a picture of a ring. Which I had an exact copy on my left hand. I looked at myself again and back at him. Over again.

"Holy shit! I'm a green fucking lantern!" I exploded. I put my hands on my head. My hair was pulled up into a higher ponytail the tips being died green_. Oh hell no not my haaairrr. _On my face was a maskthat showed my eyes which were still green_. Thank goodness._

"We need to take you to Oa you need to learn to control your powers" the dude said.

"You expect me to go with you? I don't know who you are and I need to get back to my family." I said. I turned to walk out of the alley when I realized we were in some sort of field_. Talk about creepy._

"They think you're dead. It's been two days and my names Hal "He said.

"What?" I choked out.

"The police only found your blood. You've been declared dead due to the amount of blood they found" Hal explained.

I took this all in as I stood there and thought. So I'm declared dead. I have this ring with powers I don't know what to do with. I sighed. I turned towards Hal. "What's the worst that could happen?"

He laughed "I knew you'd come around kid. Let's go we have to travel a lot of galaxies "

"GALAXIES?! It's another planet?! Oh no changed my mind bye"

"Nope." He wrapped his arm around put the other one up and took off flying. Both of us glowing green. My screams faded into the wind.

_Holy shit I'm a green lantern._

**first story ever. please review and let me know how I did, what you did and didn't like. what you'd like to see, questions ,anything lwt me know if I should keep this going**


	2. Chapter 2

_September 20 2016_

_Two years later_

"Khali get up!" my dear mentor Hal yelled. It's been two years since my crazed homicidal ex-boyfriend Chris Andrews shot me. Since then I have been living on Oa. Hals friend Kilowog trained me. He went easier on me since I was a "poozer". I mastered the weapons part of the ring pretty easily. I mean all you have to do is concentrate and focus on what you want and it'll show up. Flying on the other hand… not so much. I have always been scared of heights. So I wasn't going to throw my self of one of the buildings like kilowog said.

I also found out I could change my costume as I wanted_. Booyah_. It pretty much stayed the same. Except for a couple of differences. My black combat boots were now green and went up to my knees. My hair wasn't up anymore. It flowed to the middle of my back. Instead of the ends being green there were streaks of green through my hair.

"Ugh" I grumbled turning over pulling the standard issue pillow over my head. I was staying in one of the housing rooms they have here. They supply you with pretty much everything. It's actually really nice except for the fact that it's green and black. You get pretty sick of seeing those colors when everyone on the planet wears them.

I buried deeper under my pillow. I sighed happily as the noise known as Hal stopped. I was at the brink of falling asleep when my covers were ripped off. As I was left in my t-shirt and sweatpants I use as pajamas. I felt the chill of the room hit me and I curled up trying to get warm. But Hal wouldn't have that because he opened the curtains and let the evil light stream in.

I sat up in my bed, still half asleep. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Trying my best to glare at him but I had a feeling it didn't work because he laughed. He walked over to my desk where I had my lantern and my ring charging inside of it. He took it out and tossed it at me.

"Suit up" He said" We have a long day ahead of us". He left the room.

I put on my ring and my suit appeared. I quickly went down to the mess hall and grabbed some fruit from the table. This was one of the perks actually. You get to try food from _literally_ different planets. It sucks when it doesn't set well with you which happens every once in a while. Not that often.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. There was my very close friend Darik. He's a green lantern too obviously. He's from Jayd in sector 112. He's actually human like. Just with blue skin and black hair and green eyes like the rest of us.

"Hal wants you." He started "something about meeting him in the Guardians' room"

I choked on my fruit. Darik pounded my back until I could breathe.

"What?!" I chocked out. I couldn't think of what I did. I didn't do anything wrong lately. I mean I did last month but it was a mistake. Nobody told me you couldn't mix foreign drinks together and give them to someone else. I got extra training with Kilowog for two weeks._ Never again. _ I thanked Darik and headed off to my doom

"What?!"I yelled out

"We are going to earth" Hal repeated.

"But why?" I whined "they handled themselves didn't they? I mean like two months ago they saved the world from the Reach. So why do they need us now?"

"This has to do with red lanterns" Hal cut me off.

My protests died on my lips. "Alright let's go"

When Hal and I arrived at the tower we were both exhausted. Wonder woman met us at the entrance.

"The team does live here. Mount justice was blown up in the invasion" she explained as she lead us down a hallway." Khali you can put your stuff here. This will be your room"

I opened the door and entered. It was pretty plain. There was a bed, with white sheets and pillows. A desk with a chair. A closet. A dresser. A bookshelf and a TV mounted on the wall.

"We'll get someone from the team to go with you to get some things" Wonder woman added.

I set my duffel bag on my bed. It mostly had spare clothes and bathroom stuff. I set my lantern on the desk and walked out of the room. Wonder woman led us down another hall way and stopped out by a set of doors.

"This is our meeting room. It also acts as our debriefing room. The team is in here. Aqualad is the leader. Our Flash retired and the previous Kid Flash took his place." She said

"Wasn't he hurt in the Artic?" Hal questioned.

"Yes but I'd advised you to not bring that up. It's still a sore subject" she warned.

She turned and opened the doors.

_Aqualad point of view_

I paused in my speech. I looked back and wonder woman entered followed by two green lanterns. Green lantern Hal Jordan and a young female green lantern with green streaks in her hair. Her mask covered eyes concealed her expression.

I turned to face my team and cleared my throat. Their attention snapped back to me.

"As I was saying we can't handle the red lanterns on our own. So we called in the help of some willing green lanterns" I said and motioned the forwards. They both stepped forwards. Hals steps more confident than the girls. Hal stopped next to me, reached behind him pulled the girl in front of him and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's actually more serious than just red lanterns. They have teamed up with black lanterns. They are the lanterns of death and will drain the life out of you if they have a chance" Hal went into detail." But don't worry me and the kid are here to help along with some others that will come later on."

"But we will leave on that and let you welcome your new temporary member… what is your name?" I questioned.

"…Khali…" she spoke up her mask fading away, revealing dark green eyes.

I stepped back with the original members of the team as the younger members stepped up eager to greet her.

_Khali's point of view_

I stood there as a green bird landed in front of me and changed into a boy no more 12 years old… who was green. He shook my hand energetically while he smiled showing off pointed canines.

"Hiya I'm Beast Boy. Names Garfield. You can call me gar. It's nice to have another green member" he said happily.

An African American woman dressed in yellow and black came up with an African American man dressed in armor. "I'm Karen, bumblebee and this is Mal, guardian.

A boy with a domino mask stepped up dressed in red and yellow. "Names robin" he smirked.

A boy in a blue suit stepped up .he shook my hand." _Hola senorita. _I'm Jaime. Blue beetle."

A green looking thing spoke up" La'gaan. Lagoon boy."

A redheaded girl in a female Batman suit shook my hand" Batgirl"

A tall lanky boy in a yellow and red suit with red hair and green eyes zoomed up "hey there "He smiled and I smiled back" I'm Kid Flash. Bart Allen at your service" I felt a blush rising its way up to my cheeks but I forced it down.

A blonde with silver bracelets on flew in and hugged me tightly "I'm Cassie Wonder girl" she said happily while hugging me.

"Okay Cass put her down I think she can't breathe" Karen said and Cassie blushed and put me on the floor. I laughed.

"Well let's show her around!" beast boy exclaimed and grabbed my hand and lead me down another hallway. Cassie on the other side explaining things. The rest of the team behind us laughing and talking.

_Well this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be._

**_The ages are pretty much the same_**

**_Cassie, robin, Bart, and khali are 14._**

**_Jaime is 15. _**

**_La'gan is 20 and megan and Karen and mal._**

**_ Batgirl and night wing are 18._**

**_ Beast boy is 12._**

**_Conner wally and artemis are 21._**

**_pleaseee review (: I enjoy writing this story but whats the point if people don't review its all I ask that you review please_**


	3. Chapter 3

_The watchtower_

"And this is the rec room. Where we all hang out together." Cassie finished up.

They all had taken me on a tour of the watchtower. Cassie insisted on me seeing every room they had to offer. Well the main ones where the team usually were. It had taken about an hour which wouldn't have bothered me. But add in the extremely long flight across galaxies and I was done for. All I wanted was to eat something and go to sleep but it was only one thirty in the afternoon. _Kill me now._

Thankfully Bart spoke up "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry" Jaime snorted.

"Speedsters metabolism" Bart defended himself.

d. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" Robin suggested.

"Not at the mess hall." Cassie shot down immediately. "We got to show Khali around. "

"I'm sure she knows her way around and rather not go out." Robin replied.

"Actually…" I hesitantly spoke up." I've been on Oa for the past two years."

Bart had a shocked, scandalous look on his face, as if I killed his puppy in front of him, and zoomed in front of me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly. "No hamburgers? No Fries? No Chicken Wizzes?"

I shook my head. He got a determined look on his face. "That settles it. We are taking here out. There has got to be a restaurant in Happy Harbor we could take her too."

"Well let's get changed then." Cassie said excitedly.

"Well we aren't going." Beast Boy said pointing at himself and La'gaan. "M'gaan wants me to spend time with her."

"I have to go to Atlantis." La'gaan said and they turned and walked away.

After a weird eye discussion between Bart and Jaime he turned around to walk away." I have to head home. Got to babysit the sister."

"So it just us?" I asked.

Robin nodded "just get changed and we'll meet up by the zeta tubes."

I grabbed Cassies' arm before she could fly away." I don't really have any clothes."

She laughed." That's okay you can borrow some of mine."

I sighed in relief and followed her.

I grabbed my stomach as it lurched from the nasau of the zeta tubes.

"I think I'll stick to flying." I groaned out as it faded away.

Bart rubbed my back as I fought down a humongous blush that came from his close proximity." you have to get used to it. It gets better over time."

**_Stop. Stop betraying me body. You barely know this guy. I don't care that-_**_ he has the nicest smile or softest looking hair or the most enrapturing eyes you've ever-__**stop it. There's no time for hopeless crushes in the middle of a crises**__- but that doesn't mean we can't look and enjoyyy__**- it's not professional or safe at all.**__ Who cares about safeness its- __**necessary to survive!**_

I stood there as the two parts of my brain fought it over._ Oh great I'm going insane we get to add it to the list… _I looked up as saw staring expectantly at me.

"Huh?"

"Where do you want to eat?" Bart repeated.

"Oh anywhere really. I'm not picky. "I shrugged.

"Well Cassie and I are going to red robin. Do you guys want to come with?" robin asked.

Bart declined."Nah I think I'll head to McDonalds. Want to come with Khali?"

"Uhh sure." I answered.

We agreed to meet here in a couple hours after we ate so I could get some clothes. With what money you might be asking. Well apparently batman gave them a card for this purpose. I tried to ignore the butterflies that were released in my stomach when he put his hand on the small of my back.

_Impulse point of view_

We were sitting in a booth eating. Well I still was. Khali had finished hers a while ago and I was on my seventh hamburger. I tried to finish up quickly but she told me to take my time. I watched her as I ate. Making sure she didn't catch me because that would come off as creepy. She really was pretty. _In the oh your __**temporary **__teammate is pretty way. _ Like Cassie or Barbara were. Nothing really out of the normal. Besides she's temporary so if I did like her _which I don't_ it wouldn't work. She's a green lantern shell is all over the lace. Different planets and all that. _That's long distance to the extreme._

I looked up and got caught in those dark green eyes of hers. I realized she was staring at me for me to look at her eyes. I couldn't help the little smile that brought along.

We were brought out of our impromptu staring contest by a dude sneezing. We both looked away immediately. A couple of moments passed before we looked at each other and I saw a blush induced red fading away from her cheeks.

"Ready to go?" I asked managing to pick up all of my trash and throw it away.

"Yeah."

_Khali's point of view_

"Come on. It would look great on you!" Cassie insisted.

"No" I denied for what felt like the tenth million time.

"You never know when you might need it" she said.

"When am I ever going to need a formal dress?" I questioned.

"But it's so your color. And it's pretty!" she kept going.

Okay I had to admit the dress was very pretty. It went down to my knees in the front and trailed behind in the back. It was green. A dark green that apparently made my eyes **pop. **

"I don't know if I should feel happy or insulted "

"She is right. You never know." Robin added in. I glared at him no one asked for him to say anything thing. I looked at Cassie and sighed.

"If I get it can we go?"

"Yes! "She squealed and hugged me.

I definitely had more than enough clothes. Jeans .T-shirts. Tank top. Jackets. Hoodies. Blazers. Enough shoes and sandals. I was more than ready to leave and sleep.

As we left the store and started walking I ran into someone and dropped my bags.

"sorry." I muttered instinctively and bent down to pick them up. As I got up again and looked up at the person I ran into I froze completely. I almost dropped my bags again. My jaw dropped. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I was trapped where I was staring into their eyes. I couldn't even blink. I finally got enough control over my body to move my mouth and force myself to speak.

"Chris?"

**Cliff hangerrrr. (: but you didn't expect that hahaaa . sorry but I had to do it. **

** I want to thank ****_blackranger96 , archergirlxo, EmmaLennyEddie, and _****BJ-****_Chan._**** For reviewing following or adding the story to their favorites.**

**Please please please x a million review id really love it if you did**


	4. Chapter 4

_Khali's point of view_

I stared up into his face in shock. My eyes never straying from his eyes. At first he looked confused then a spark of recognition flared up in them. Anger came next. Then a wicked smirk showed up on his face.

"Khali! It's so good to see you. I thought you were **dead.** "He spat out cheerfully.

"Dead?" Robin repeated.

"Long story."

Chris smiled wickedly and pulled me in his arms. He bent down to whisper in my ear all the while holding me tight and getting tighter to the point where it hurt. "You should've stayed dead. But no worries you and your pathetic little team and green lanterns are going to die. The world will be clouded in darkness. The world will be covered with the smell of death as it should have been all along."

"That's a – **_you're a red lantern!" _**Cassie exclaimed looking at his ring. Which was now glowing as was mine.

He laughed evilly and raised his hand with the ring. "So smart... for a blonde that is."

His ring started glowing brighter. So did mine and I was enveloped in a green glow while my suit appeared.

He shot a blast and I created a shield long enough to hold it back while Cassie, Robin and Bart got changed.

My shield cracked and the blast hit me and sent me into a store. Customers ran out screaming. I laid there as I groaned in pain. I stood up and let a green glow surround me and I flew out of the shop. I flew until I got to the area. I saw Impulse running around creating a tornado but miniature and not as deadly. While Robin was throwing Bat-a-rangs at Chris who deflected most of them.

I sent blast after blast at him but he dodged. Just barely.

I landed next to Robin.

"We need to go." He had to shout to be heard.

I nodded.

Luck was on our side because Chris just flew away. Like nothing had happened.

Hals voice came from my ring." Watchtower. Now." We all looked at each other.

I sighed heavily. "On our way."

Cassie grabbed Robins arm and flew him to the nearest zeta tube. Impulse grabbed my arm and picked me up bridal style and ran after them. _ The wind is making my cheeks red _I thought as I tightened my arms around his neck and hid my face in his shoulder.

_Watchtower_

I stood off to the side and talked to Hal as the young justice team was debriefed.

"Hal I'm _positive._ They teamed up with the black lanterns. "I said lowly.

"I believe you but what are we going to do" he said as he looked into my mask covered eyes.

I shrugged. "You're the mentor and league member not me."

He sighed." We are going to need back up."

"I could go to Oa and get Kilowog, Razer, and Aya." I offered.

"What about the team? "He reminded me.

I sighed. "True. I think they could manage without me they have so far."

"That trip is going to take you days. To gather them all." He said.

"Well what do you want me to do? Take them with me?" I crossed my arms and shifter my wait to my right leg.

"It could work." My jaw dropped.

"They need food supplies and **air." ** I put emphasis on air as I waved my arms around.

"Time travels differently through galaxies you know that." He gave me a look.

"So who's explaining it to them?" I asked.

"You."

"Ugh."

We walked over towards where they are and Hal pulled me along. The team stared at us.

"Hal?" Aqualad wondered.

"We have some stuff to tell you guys." He replied

"Be my guest." Aqualad stepped back.

"You all know we are dealing with red lanterns right"? They all nodded and Hal started up again "they run on hate and anger. The angry they get the more hate they feel the stronger they are."

I stepped forward" it may seem bad but they have less control over their ring. Their emotions over power them. It makes them rash and they don't tend to think as much."

"We also need back up from some green lanterns. Right now we have Stewart, me, Khali and Guy but we'll need more." Hal said. "Khali will go get them."

They all looked at me and I shied away. _I don't like being stared at._

"We"-I elbowed him. "Well I was wondering if you'd all like to tag along with. It'd be a great chance to meet new people and species and planets. It should only take a day or two and the league would handle things while you were gone."

I looked at him. _He really thought this through ha-ha Batman is not going to be happy about this …. Unless he already knows but I wouldn't be surprised he seems to know everything. _

"Can we all fit in the Bio-ship?" Aqualad asked Miss Martian.

"yes." She replied.

"Then will we go."

"Try to bring water and extra food and warm clothes." I piped in.

_Two hours later_

_Watchtower dock bay._

I stood there as the team loaded their stuff into the ship. I had charged my ring so it should be more than enough to get me there. I walked onto the ship looked around for a bit. It was very high tech. lots of seats and windows. I had set my lantern in the back on a shelf so it wouldn't get crushed.

Hal came up to me. "Remember to be careful and fly the direct path. Don't go into different galaxies and don't go talking to species you don't know about." _Oh my god he sounds like a mother…_

I chocked back my laugh at the sight of his concerned face and stepped forward "I'm going to be fine I have the team with me. Don't worry it will all be good I promise." I reassured him and hugged him.

I felt him calm down and hug me back.

I stepped away and toward the team.

"We are our first stop dear tour guide of ours?" Bart asked or should I say impulse because they were all in costume.

I let my ring glow covering me in a second skin. I felt my feet lift off the floor as I floated in place. I let a huge, real genuine smile grace my face as I replied.

"Oa."

**Pleaaase review ill love you forever. Review review review. I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Somewhere in space._

I felt myself relax as I flew. I let out a laugh. I glanced back to make sure the bio-ship was still behind me.

I turned back around and kept flying.

"Khali?" M'gaan hesitantly asked. Earlier we had connected my ring to her ship. So they could talk directly to me and I would her it through my ring and vice versa.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"We were wondering how much longer?

""'…"I thought. I glanced around and saw a familiar asteroid belt and grinned. I turned to face them now flying backwards." Not very long maybe thirty minutes at most."

"How do you know this?" Batgirl asked.

"I've traveled around a lot. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going." I replied.

_Impulse point of view_

Khali suddenly sped up out of nowhere. The green glow around her got brighter.

"Khali!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"sorry" she laughed." It's just that- we are here!'' she pointed to a planet that was green. It was a light green and had the green lantern symbol carved into the side. On each side a beam of light was shining out of them.

I looked around and saw that the rest of the team was just in awe as I was.

Khali noticed as she floated in front of us." what? Have you guys never seen a foreign planet before? Oh by the way you guys don't have to worry about the language thing I called in a favor from the Guardians." She smirked as if remembering something

She turned and we followed her as she flew down.

The buildings were different. They were pointed and the windows were huge. They all tended to stick to a silver color. And green. Lots and lots of green and black.

We followed closely behind khali. As she flew and flew. Turned and curved. Went up and down.

She slowed down as she reached a very tall hill. A couple feet away she landed and motioned for us to do the same.

"You guys can leave the bio-ship as she remarked as she let her mask dissolve." The air is breathable. Well it wouldn't be but the favor I told you about."

"What favor did you call in?" I asked her.

She shook her head." A very long a complicated story my friend."

She walked toward the steps carved into the hill. When she saw we weren't coming she stopped and faced us. "Come on, we are only going to see the Guardians. They are tiny blue people basically. They can do a lot of harm." She shook her head.

The team started to climb the steps but I stayed looking up at the sky. Khali came back down the stairs. When she saw me she had an exasperated look on her face.

"Bart comes on!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

_Sooo not blushing. _I lied to myself.

_Khali's point of view_

Words cannot explain to you how happy I felt to be back on Oa. I know I haven't been here for long. Only two years but it just felt like forever. This place is home. I've only been away for a couple of days but I already was extremely home sick. I don't think I could ever leave this place behind.

As me and Bart caught up to the rest of them I realized I was still holding on to his hand. I went to let go but he just held on tighter. And there it was- my heart just skipped a beat. Instead of freaking out like I was doing in my mind I simply smiled at him and laced my fingers through his.

As we walked Cassie saw and gave me a look and I just gave her one back looking at her and Robins. Two could play this game.

We stared at each other and just laughed. People looked at us strange but we just shrugged it off.

We all walked in silence, Bart hand a warm weight in mine.

We finished climbing the steps. We got to this flat circle shaped piece of concrete. That's when we saw the Guardians. All nine of them. They were sitting on extremely tall podium things. I thought they looked more like thrones. They were arranged into a circle. We all stepped into the center.

"The guardians don't know their names. They are thousands of years old." I explained." Some have names they go by."

One stood up on his thrown. He had his white hair tied up in a ponytail and was one of the nicer ones." Green lantern Moore would you care to explain what this is about?"

I let go of Bart's hand and stepped forward. "I am Green Lantern Hal Jordan's protégé which means I help him guard over Earth and her people. There is an imminent threat taking place and we fear a fight will take place."

"What threat?" he asked.

"The Red and Black Lanterns have teamed up and are planning to basically destroy Earth." I explained.

"Well that's really unfortunate. Do you need help or something?" he asked.

"That's actually why we are here." I replied.

He sighed. "Very well, who are they?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know."

_Khali's point of view_

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked.

We had been walking for the last five minutes. We left the bio-ship in the holding dock with all of the other ships and planes and ships. There were so many places they could be.

"The rec-room." I gasped.

"What? "Jaime asked.

"Just follow me."

_Khali's point of view_

As we got nearer Cassie flew up and pulled me with her. I faltered a minute before I glowed.

"So you and Bart?" she whispered.

"There is nothing going on with me and Bart." I rolled my eyes.

"But you guys were holding hands!" She insisted.

"We were and so were you and Robin." I turned the situation back on her.

"Still you two would make an adorable couple." She said.

"Look I just don't think it would be a good idea with everything going on. "I said" Being a Green Lantern means I travel a lot. Besides our lives have been cut down extremely short due to all the fights we take part in. the average time we have after getting the ring is five years but some do make it past. A lot do it's just that it's a really dangerous job."

"So is ours." Cassie said. "You don't think Bart knows that? We all do. You just have to take that chance like Robin and I did." She glanced down at him. "Take the chance."

"I really want to believe me." I said." I'm terrified. I'm not good with feelings or emotions. The last boyfriend I had tried to kill me."

"Well he wouldn't. I see the way you look at him and him at you. If he ever hurts you –which are highly unlikely- you can say "I told you so" and move on." She said to me.

I looked at him. He was laughing and smiling with Robin and Blue Beetle. "Maybe when this is over Cass."

_But is this really a good idea?_

_**I know not much happened in this chapter. Just setting some things down. Hope you liked it . next chapter will be kinda packed with a lot of stuff I think. Pleeeeease review. Review review review.**_

_**Oh and to the person that asked I don't remember who but yes this is after the GLAS**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oa_

_Khali's point of view._

After that heart to heart with Cassie-which I hoped no one heard but sadly Conner looked at me and I knew he did- we entered the mess hall. It is actually pretty normal. Just a lot of people in green. Different shaped people. People with different heights. People that are different colors or shades of colors. People that are animals. Not in the way they act-though that can't be said for everyone- in way they _just _are animals. Like they're animals but just they can talk and act like people. I say people because barely any one here is human. Including myself there are only four human green lanterns. Myself, Hal, Guy, and John.

The mess hall itself is actually pretty normal. The mess hall is _huge. _ It has tables inside and outside. I think they seat up to ten people at most. They were circle shaped and just plain silver. The chairs actually weren't chairs. It was one long, round bench looking thing that went around the table.

On each wall was a buffet looking place. They all had their sections. The healthy stuff and so on. There were little name cards under each thing naming what it was and what it was equivalent to in each world. It doesn't take up a lot of space surprisingly.

"Grab a plate and something to eat. Might as well while we are here." I grabbed my plate and headed off.

So when everyone was at the table we sat down and ate. Cassie kept making eyes so I kicked her. At least I think it was her. I am not completely sure as of now. I still think I kicked Conner instead.

We sat and we ate. As I took a glance of everybody's plate I noticed they just stuck to the human food. _Pansies… _I laughed.

"Well it's obvious who ever were looking for isn't here." Artemis spoke up.

In the time I got my food I noticed neither Kilowog, nor Razer not even Aya were here.

I hummed as I thought out loud. "Well kilowog could be in the training pit. Razer would most likely be with Aya."

I swear Razer and Aya have a thing. Ever since she came back from the dead. Well not exactly dead. When Razer went to search for her he ended up finding her in some sort of ship. But he brought her back to Oa and had he put back in her body. They've had their ups and downs believe me. Like the time Razer called her a machine. Or when she wanted to enslave and kill humanity. _Insert shudder here. _ But it's all good now! _ I think… I hope… I really hope so._

"And where would they be?" Aqualad questioned.

"Kilowog would most likely be at the training pit. Razer and Aya …" I thought for a second. "They really could be anywhere. Let's just go find kilowog first. Get that out of the way."

I took a glance at everyone. They seemed to be finished eating." Are you guys done?"

They all gave some answer that pretty much meant "yes".

_Khali's point of view. _

_Oa _

We left the mess hall after throwing away our left over food and putting the plates were they go. We walked out of the mess hall and down the street. We were about five minutes away but we have been walking for about twenty or so minutes.

"So who is kilowog?" Bart asked me.

I looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just too pass time." He shrugged.

I sighed and opened my mouth when I realized we were there.

"Some other time." I promised.

The training out was pretty much a gladiator pit thing if I am correct. There are rows upon rows of seats that are in a circle with stairs separating them into sections. Then the seats stop five feet from the ground and it's just ground from there on.

We were walking on the actual training pit its self when I heard a noise.

"Poozer!" a voice shouted while a pair of thundering steps came towards us.

I was swept of my feet, my face pressed to a much built chest in an _almost _life threatening hug.

"Kilowog!" I laughed and did my best to hug him back. I hadn't actually seen him in a while so I actually quite missed him.

When he set me down I could breathe again and I took full advantage of the fact. I mean I love kilowog but he didn't know his strength at times.

"Oh!" I remembered." Kilowog this is the young justice team. Impulse, Wonder Girl, Robin, Tigress, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Aqualad, Batgirl, Superboy, Lagan boy, Bumble Bee and Guardian."

Yeah. Pretty much the whole team came they just stayed extremely quite I don't know why.

"Guys this is kilowog. Master trainer of the new Green Lantern cadets. Former science person? I don't know but this guy trained me all by himself." I said.

"Yeah, that was a nightmare." He mumbled.  
"Hey!" I smacked him on the arm.  
"Anyway cub, what are ya here for?" he asked in his freakishly deep voice.

"We need you and the two love birds help." I said.

"With what?" he asked suspiciously.

I didn't blame him. With all if the things I needed help with back then he had a right to be wary.

"Red and Black Lanterns. Chris. Death. Enslaving the world." I summed up. He would understand.

I knew the team didn't due to the confused and other looks I got from my explanation.

"Ohhhh…" kilowog said.

I gave them all a look. _See don't doubt my skills._

"Well I never miss a good fight. Count me in." kilowog agreed.

"Yes!" I cheered and high fived him which kind of stung my hand.

"The lovebirds would most likely be on the holding bay." Kilowog said.

We all proceeded to follow him

_Khali's point of view_

_Oa _

_Holding bay._

As we walked-which we were doing a lot of- Kilowog was making small talk with the older members of the team. I was hanging back with the younger members.

They were all talking amongst themselves while I was talking to Bart.

"So um khali?" he asked.

"Yea?" I said.

"Are you going to be staying with the team afterwards?" he questioned.

"Uhh..." I thought." I might why?"

"Well... I was wondering if you might like to go to a movie or something when this is all over?" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while the tips of his ears turned red I noticed with a small smirk.

I raised one eyebrow." Like a date?"

"Yeah wait-no it doesn't have to be not if you don't want it to be "His words started to slur together and get extremely fast.

"No." I interrupted. "A date sounds lovely."

His whole face light up in a grin and so did mine.

_Khali's point of view._

_Oa_

_Holding bay._

We got to the holding bay in no time. I was extremely eager for this whole thing to be over with. We entered and saw a whole bunch a vehicular thing. Things that will get you to and from places and so on.

And there the lovebirds were. Standing by Aya's ship form and Aya herself was there.

The team suddenly tensed up because Razer was a Red Lantern. But he's a _good _Red Lantern if such a thing exists. I'm pretty sure it does though.

"Razer! Aya!" I called out and went to hug them.

"Khali? What are you doing here?" Aya asked in here slightly robotic voice.

"We need your help." I said and gestured to the team standing behind me.

Aya and Razer had glanced at each other and looked back at me.

"We will help." Razer said.

I stood there shocked. "But you don't even know why!"

"It doesn't matter. You are family and we will help." Aya said.

I stood there. "Well okay then."

Kilowog turned to me. "Where to Cub?"

I looked at the team and back at them.

"Earth. The fight is coming soon."

_But I'm not sure if we are ready at all…._

**Review review review please. The story is coming to an end maybe four or so chapters left but ill make them as long as I can. I do have a sequel planned to this story . I also am going to start a story with drabbles containing my Oc and other team members so if you guys could leave requests to what you want to see id really appreciate it thanks (:**


	7. Chapter 7

_Khali's point of view._

_Bio-ship somewhere in space._

I was _so _excited to go back to earth. I would've been more excited if it was on better terms. Like a wedding or something. Except those are really long or so I've heard but I've never been. Maybe something exciting; like a party. Okay I'll admit the reason I'm so excited is because of the upcoming date I have with Bart. I mean can you blame me? **Yes. **_Shut up._

Currently we are flying back to Earth. The team were in the bio-ship and Kilowog, Aya, Razer, and I were flying out side of the bio-ship. I always loved space. I still do actually. There are so many things too see and experience. Things you may never get a chance to see again. So I take the opportunity to enjoy it which is why we were flying slower than usual. That and the fact that my ring is dying. Isn't that great?

I turned towards Kilowog. "My ring is tired and I'm really tired so I think I'm going to take a quick nap. Is that all right with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Of course."

They answered all at once so I couldn't tell who was who.

"_Uh…. M'gaan_?" I questioned hesitantly in my head. I had hoped to speak through my ring but since the battery was running low it wasn't up for use. I'm just glad the uniform stays on or otherwise that'd be extremely embarrassing. Not saying that I have a bad body I think I look really good but just the fact that it'd be- _I'm rambling. I have __**got **__to stop that already._

"_Yes?" _I head her voice in my head ask me.

"_Well my ring is dying and I'm tired so I was wondering if I could come inside." _I explained to her.

I felt her pause as she thought. It was a moment before she spoke up.

"_There isn't enough room for me to make another seat in the bio-ship but I could make one wider if you are okay with sharing."_

I didn't even think about. "_Yes of course. That is __**totally **__fine by me."_

She laughed. "_Alright come in through the back."_

I flew towards the back were there was a hole where I could go inside. I ended up in the storage room. That was where my lantern was luckily. So I walked over to my lantern, took off my ring and placed it in there. It should be fully charged in the three or four hours it takes for us to get to Earth.

I walked towards the sitting area and to where M'gaan was sitting at the steering chair I guess you could call it that.

"So who am I sitting with?" I asked her.

She had a smirk on her face and a look in her eyes that instantly made me weary and _extremely_ suspicious.

"You are sitting with Bart."

_Of course I am._

I walked over to the seat were Bart was sitting and I noticed the seat was wider. The seat was wide enough to comfortably fit us both.

"Hey." I said to him.

"hi." He said with a smile that I returned.

I stood there awkwardly for a second; bouncing a little on my toes.

Bart noticed and immediately offered the other side of the seat. "You must be tired which is so not crash. Why don't you sit?"

"sure." I slid in next to him and the seat belt automatically slid over both of us; over our laps and clicked in on one end.

"So you must be pretty tired right?" he asked.

"Yep."

Commence awkward silence.

We just sat there looking at anything or anyone else that wasn't sitting on the other side of us.

"So you do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked him.

He looked at me curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a game where you like ask someone questions. But you can only ask twenty. Hence the name twenty questions."

"Sure!"

Thirty minutes later I learned that his favorite color is red and that his favorite food was Chicken Wizzes. He hates vegetables and he loves to run because it makes him feel free. I also learned why he came to the past and that he was stuck here with no return.

He learned that my favorite color isn't green, but that it's actually blue. That I love chocolate but can't stand peanut butter. That I like to be hugged by people but not for too long. That love to fly whenever I could.

In total I'd say that was a pretty successful game of twenty questions.

I was extremely tired and felt myself drifting off and my eyes start to close. I forced them to open. I forced down another yawn. I took a glance around the bio-ship and saw that some people were asleep. I was comfy and warm from the heat Bart's body gave off.

"You can go to sleep Khali. It's alright." Bart said.

I mumbled something _I _didn't even understand and got comfortable and laid my head on Bart's shoulder and let my eyes close.

I didn't feel his arm go around me to hold me closer to him.

_Khali's point of view._

_Watchtower._

I felt a pair of arms carry me out of the bio-ship. Wait out?! Oh we are at the Watchtower. I opened my eyes and saw Bart smiling down at me.

"Morning sleepy head"

I tried to stand up on my feet but it wasn't working since he was still holding me.

_Oh there are the butterflies._

He let me down.

"You know you didn't have to carry me? You could've woken me up" I said as I stretched and went back inside the bio-ship to grab my lantern. After I got it I left and started walking towards my room, Bart beside me since we were in the same hallway.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to." He said with that smile of his.

And I blushed.

We got to my room and stopped.

"Goodnight Bart. See you tomorrow." I rushed out as I practically slammed the door in his face.

_That was smooth. _

I quickly changed and plopped down face first and went straight to sleep.

~_the next morning_~

I was woken up by alarms. I quickly got up and changed into my suit and grabbed my ring. I flew towards the debriefing room were some of the team members were. I flew towards Kilowog and landed next to him. I greeted Razer and Aya.

"What's going on? I asked them as I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my mask covered eyes. I took a glance at around and saw a clock that said it was noon.

"The red lanterns are here." Aqualad's voice said.

Everyone quickly shut up at that. I saw Hal and john behind him.

"You all we be placed in pairs and head out to Coast city where this is taking place."

Coast city but... isn't that where Hal lives. I took a glance at him and saw I was right.

_But that means-Carol!_

I was brought out of my daze by Aqualad calling my name. "Green lantern you will be paired with wonder girl." He went out to tell everyone else who they were paired with.

Cassie walked over to me."You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" I let my breathe out.

"Ten minutes then you will go through the zeta's one pair at a time to your designated area. Miss Martian. Would you?" Aqualad asked.

"Of course." Her eyes glowed green and I heard her voice in my mind.  
"_Mental connection established."_

"Five minutes remain. Green lantern and Wonder girl you are first." Cassie walked over to Robin probably to do some hugging and talking or whatever.

I felt a tap on my shoulders and turned and saw Bart.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey yourself" he smiled.

We stood there for a second before Bart spoke up." I just well I know this is going be dangerous and totally moded. But I just wanted to say be careful please?"

I smiled while I fought a blush. I stepped closer as I slipped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hug me back. "I will you be careful too."

_**Come on Khali you can do it. Don't be a wimp. **_

We both let go and Bart started to walk away. I swallowed my fear and nervousness. I felt my heart start pounding wildly.

"Bart. Wait." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What's w-"his words were cut off suddenly.

By my lips as I placed them on his.

**That is it for this chapter my lovely readers. Cliffhanger! Woot woot… not really. But remember to read, enjoy and pretty please review. My drabble story should be up sometime next week well the first drabble and then y'all could leave suggestions. ANSTIWAYS remember to review please.**


End file.
